


i hit the sidewalk (and this is how it starts)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Professor Lucy, Sharing Clothes, Wyatt is a teensy bit smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Lucy accidentally steals Wyatt's favorite tshirt.





	i hit the sidewalk (and this is how it starts)

**Author's Note:**

> Another unbeta'd piece! (Am I getting better or worse? *shrugs*)
> 
> Title from _Apartment_ by Young the Giant.
> 
> Anonymous prompted: Lyatt - We bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole so I stalked off only to realize I'm wearing your shirt.

She had left his place that morning in a rush to get back to her apartment to change. She had an appearance as a guest lecturer at USFA’s history department’s _Finding the Founding Father's_ event and she was a nervous wreck. Speaking about history was one of her favorite things, especially after having met so many of her favorite historical figures, but crowds of people listening to her lecture always gave her butterflies and sweaty palms. 

He had personally heard the whole speech the night before and told her she would do great, but Lucy had claimed that the butterflies wouldn't go away until after the speech so his platitudes weren't any help. Wyatt couldn't blame her for being nervous, he still got nervous before every jump, no matter how many previous jumps they had done before.

\-----

He had barely been awake when she had pressed a kiss to his stubbled cheek and told him she would see him later. He had mumbled a quick, _love you_ before rolling over and falling back to sleep. He thankfully didn't have to be at Mason Industries new headquarters until half past ten.

Wyatt’s morning was pretty quiet. He drank his coffee at his small kitchenette and flipped through the newspaper, always alert for suspicious ads or obituaries. Rittenhouse had gotten pretty clever when it came to getting messages to their underground followers and it was part of his job to be as thorough as possible. When nothing stood out to him he turned to the sports section and read for a few minutes before jumping in the shower to get ready for the day.

Pulling on his jeans, he made sure his Glock was secure in it's holster before searching for his favorite shirt. After a thorough search through his drawers and dirty laundry basket, he stood with his hands on his hips in frustration. _What did I do with the damn thing_ , he thought to himself, before shaking his head and snatching up the first one he could find. Securing his holsters over his shoulders, he shrugged on his button up plaid and pulled on his shoes.

_Maybe it's in the laundry at Lucy’s_ , he thought, _I don't remember leaving it over there though._ Shrugging it off, he gathered up his keys and wallet from the table by the door and headed toward the parking lot and his Jeep.

\-----

After some minimal paperwork and a check in with Agent Christopher, he and Rufus went out for a leisurely lunch at their favorite taco place. He probably laughed way too hard at the look on Rufus's face at his first taste of guacamole. _The millennials can keep that avocado shit_ , he sounded so offended that Wyatt almost spit out the mouthful of water he had just taken.

Oddly enough, for someone who was a nervous chatterbox in person, Lucy didn't contact him at all that morning or afternoon and around three, Wyatt started getting worried. Figuring that he might as well check on her -- _no, he wasn't an overprotective boyfriend, just cautious_ \-- he headed over to USFA’s campus. 

Traffic near the school was a nightmare and Wyatt was surprised to find a parking space so quickly. 

He stared down at his phone -- checking for a text or a call he may have missed from Lucy -- as he made his way to the crosswalk. Looking up, he had to stop quickly when he almost collided with a dark haired woman doing the same.

“Lucy?” 

“What?” She snatched her head up quickly.

“Hey, I was just about to come find you. I haven't heard from you all day,” Wyatt said, immediately grabbing her by her elbow and pulling her out of the way of the crowd of students crossing onto the sidewalk.

“Oh, yeah, _sorry_ ,” she replied, turning her phone screen to face him, “I kinda had an accident with my phone.” 

She cringed at the look on Wyatt's face, as he stared at the shattered screen, “Isn't that your third phone in two months?”

“Yes, I know, I know. I’m so clumsy,” Lucy pushed her hair out of her face, her hand dropping to her necklace, that she proceeded to fiddle with nervously. 

Wyatt dropped his gaze, focusing instead on the knotted up shirt under Lucy’s “professor” blazer. 

“What?” Lucy asked, as she noticed his stare. 

His grin grew at the exasperated look on her face and he had to hold in an amused chuckle as she grew increasingly frustrated with his silence.

“What is with you today?” She huffed, before stepping around him and stomping off.

“Lucy, come on!” Wyatt followed her, his longer legs allowing him to keep up with her shorter strides.

After a few minutes, and her continued silence, Wyatt attempted to stop her but she was having none of it. Avoiding his gaze, she unlocked the passenger side door and tossed her handbag inside. 

“Hey, _stop_. I’m sorry, okay,” Wyatt stepped into her personal space in an attempt to keep her from escaping. “It's just you're wearing my shirt and you're really cute when you get all huffy.” 

Realization dawned on Lucy’s face as she glanced down at his light blue t-shirt, “ _Oh_.” 

“Yeah, oh,” He teased, as he pressed his palms on either side of her, caging her in against the car door.

“I didn't even think about it. I must have thrown it on this morning instead of my shirt from yesterday,” Lucy pressed a hand to her forehead, “When I got home I realized that I needed to do laundry so I just left it on.” 

“I guess I’ll allow it. You look good in my shirt,” Wyatt smirked down at her.

Lucy smacked him in the arm, “Allow it? I’ll do whatever I damn well please, Wyatt Logan.” 

Wyatt’s grin grew, and his eyes wrinkled at the corners,“I wouldn't have you any other way.”

Lucy's heart raced, her eyes falling closed, as he bent his head to kiss her, not even caring that she could technically get fired for being “unprofessional” on campus.


End file.
